cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Desecration
Operation Desecration was the decisive battle in the Soviet Civil War during Great World War III. The battle took place in the former American capital, Washington D.C. This takes place in an alternate timeline, in which the Soviets gain the upper hand in the War. Background As the Soviet Union won victory after victory against the United States, General Vladimir set himself up as dictator in Washington D.C., and presented a challenge to Yuri, who as Scientific Advisor effectively controlled Premier Alexander Romanov in Moscow. After Yuri killed Romanov, he blamed the assassination on Vladimir. In an address to the Soviet nation, he denounced Vladimir as a non-person, and called on his best general to capture him. Vladimir's Washington D.C. As dictator of the United States, General Vladimir remade its capital city to his own liking. The Soviet war hero lived in the White House, surrounded by heavily-armed loyal troops, including some of the Union's best and most advanced Apocalypse Tank Divisions (Vladmir being such and important person possibly had some of the Black Guard with him). Walls and towers reminiscent of the Kremlin in Moscow were built near the White House. The city - so recently under siege by invading Soviet troops - seemed to be kept in good order and the monuments in the city restored to good condition. In fact he seemed to have fully embraced the soft capitalist American lifestyle (one more charge to be added to the list of his alleged crimes according to Yuri). The American population and surviving Allied soldiers were kept in control by a Psychic Beacon in the east of the city. By making people very happy, the beacon makes them very suggestible, and Vladimir's rule was tolerated. The Battle Yuri's Soviet forces entered the area via the Potomac and set up a base to the west of Vladimir's well-fortified base around the White House. Immediately the Soviets came under assault from Vladimir's Loyalists. Enemy paratroopers were soon killed by radiation from Iraqi Desolator units who were brought along for the mission. Other enemies - Apocalypse Tanks, V3 Launchers, and Terror Drones - proved harder to counter. The Soviets garrisoned nearby bunkers and tents in an abandoned Allied base to defend their new base. Yuri gave the troops generous bonuses for destroying major landmarks in the city, and so tank units caused widespread destruction to sites such as the Lincoln Memorial and the Smithsonian Castle. Soon the Soviet forces sweep through the city, destroying Vladimir's support bases around the city, cutting Vladimir off from valuable ore deposits. Vladimir's loyal units offered strong resistance, but soon the Soviets breached the Washington Kremlin walls that marked the inner perimeter of Vladimir's stronghold. By destroying Tesla Reactors, the Soviets rendered the Tesla Coils around the White House useless. Apocalypse Tanks and V3 Launchers cleared the defences around the White House, allowing an Engineer to sneak in and capture the building. Aftermath Soviet soldiers stormed the White House. One of them found General Vladimir hiding ingloriously in a closet. Once he was located, it was a matter of time before he was neutralised by Yuri's long range telepathy. Yuri became the undisputed master of the Soviet Union. However, his reign would not last long. Category:Red Alert 2 Events Category:Soviet Red Alert II missions